Trapped on a plane with clowns
by Tellhound
Summary: Sam and Dean is going to Bobby for a hunt when their car brake down and they have to take a plane that just happens to be full with clowns. Rated T just in case. Maybe not so funny. Set during season 1.


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

_**Authors note**__**:**_I was looking at** Everybody Loves A Clown **for a couple of days ago and Sam and dean are talking about that Dean is afraid of flying and Sam is afraid of clowns, so I started to wonder what they would o if they got trapped in a plane full of clowns. Ha-ha. I don't think that someone have come up with this idea before because I have never found a story with Sam and Dean trapped on a plane with clowns. And you get to know why Sam is afraid of clowns. And why Dean is afraid of flying. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to comment.

**Trapped on a plane with clowns**

This wasn't the first time Sam and Dean had been flying. It was probably not the last time either. But why had they taken this plane when they just could have taken a cab? It wasn't like there was a ghost or something on the plane. They only knew that both would have nightmares about this for a long time.

Earlier that day.

"Come on Dean. Wake up." Dean looked at the watch and saw it was only five on the morning. He took his pillow and threw it at Sam and said: "Dude. It's five on the morning. Let me sleep."

"I can't. Bobby gave me a call and told us to come." Dean yawned and said: "Whatever he want it can wait." Sam sat down on his own bed and said: "He said it couldn't wait."

"Grate."

"Come on Dean."

"I come if you promise me something."

"What?"

"You drive so I can sleep in the car."

"Sure."

Just ten minutes later they where sitting in the car on their way to Bobby. It would take almost two days to drive there if they stopped to sleep, but if they just changed sometimes they could be there in 30 hours.

5 hours later.

"Dean wake up." Said Sam as he shook Dean. Dean opened his eyes and said: "Are we already there?"

"No. The car broke down." Dean climbed out the car and when Sam got out to he said: "What did you do to her? What did you do to my baby?" He looked angry at Sam that started to back a little as he said: "I didn't do anything. She just broke down." Dean turned back to the car and said: "Oh baby. I'm sorry. Dad's gonna fix you. Don't worry. I'm gonna fix you." Sam almost started to laugh.

He watched Dean for a moment before he said: "Dean. Bobby's waiting." Dean turned to Sam once again and said: "Yes, but we don't have a car."

"I know, but there is an airport not to long away. It would take maybe 20 minutes to get there by foot."

"No way. No way I'm stepping a foot inside a plan ever again."

"Dean. It's the only way."

"But I don't want to."

"Dean."

"Fine. I'm coming. Man."

Later.

When they got on the plane there was no one there. Sam and Dean was happy about that because then they could talk about things without people thinking that they where crazy. But maybe 10 minutes after they had gotten on the plane around 60-80 clowns came on board. Sam had got terrified and tried to walk off the plane, but Dean had stopped him.

Now.

Dean knocked on the door to the bathroom and said: "You have to come out sooner or later." He could hear Sam's voice from inside saying: "I choose later."

"Come on man. If I can be on the plane you can face the clowns."

"No I can't."

"Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you afraid of clowns?"

"Because."

"You mind telling me more than that."

"No."

"If you tell me why you are afraid of clowns I tell you why I'm afraid of flying."

"Fine." Sam came out and they sat down on a place in the front of the plane.

Dean looked at Sam and said: "Now. Why are you afraid of clowns?" Sam sighed and said: "You remember that time when I was six and I ran away?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well… I kinda ran to a circus and at first I liked it. I even liked the clowns. So I stayed there for a couple of days before some strange things started to happen. People that worked there disappeared and all the police could find was some bloody clothes. I was a little afraid that the killer would kill me, but I stayed. The murders stopped and there was nothing that happened in a couple of days. But one night when I was going in to a tent I saw a clown that held a knife against some ones throat. I made a sound and the clown realised that I was there, so he slit the guys throat and then he came after me. I tried to run away, but it was just like my legs wouldn't listen to me. So I just stood there watching the clown coming against me with a knife. And you know the rest."

"Yeah. Me and dad came and saved you."

"Now you know the story about why I'm afraid of clowns." Sam sighed and said: "A clown tried to kill me." He saw that Dean was on his way to laugh so he smacked him on his head. Dean looked at Sam annoyed and said: "Why id you hit me?" Sam shook his head and said: "So why?"

"What why?

"Why are you afraid of flying?" Dean sighed and said: "It all happened 4 months after you left for college. Dad and I were going to fly to the other side of the country. So we took a flight and everything went good. At least until half of the flight was over. Then bad things started to happen. The pilots got some technical problems and the flight started to…" he stopped himself and took some deep breaths before he said: "There was nothing we could do. The plane just crashed. I fell in a coma because I didn't wake up until 5 days later. At first I couldn't remember anything, but then it slowly came to me. It had been over hundred persons on that flight and only 10 people including me and dad survived. I was in a plane crash Sammy. I could have died." He looked away because he didn't want Sam to see the tears that was threatening to fall. Sam took a breath to stop his own tears and said: "I'm sorry. If I had known I never would have made you take this plane."

For almost one hour they sat quiet not saying a single word to each other. Suddenly they heard a scream from the pack of the plane and they stood up to walk there and look what had happened. Dean started to walk, but Sam just stood on the same spot. Dean walked back to him and said: "What are you waiting for?" Sam said: "I'm not going to the back if I have to pass all these clowns." Dean took a tight grip on Sam's shirt and dragged him to the back. There they saw a clown that just had slit some girls throat with a knife. Sam started to back out from there, but Dean stopped him.

Just seconds later the clown was standing with one arm around Dean and the other hand with the knife he held against his throat. Then it was like Sam just blacked out because somehow he succeeded to take the knife from the clown and was standing with his arm around the clown and the knife against his throat. But he didn't know how he had done it. He didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that Dean didn't have a knife against his throat anymore. Dean said: "Don't kill him." Sam said angry: "Why not? He tried to kill you."

"I don't care Sammy, but you can't kill him."

"Give me one good reason why shouldn't."

"Because you're not a killer." Sam dropped the knife on the floor and let the go of the clown. Then he started to walk away. But he turned around just in time to see Dean hit the clown unconscious. Dean took up the knife and stabbed the clown in the heart. Sam got surprised by this and didn't know what to say. But he didn't have to say anything because Dean looked at him and said: The son of a bitch got invisible and was going to kill you.

No one said anything the rest of the flight, but both got happy when they finally got to leave the plane.

_**Authors note**__**:**_ I know that this was really crappy but I just had to do it. I understand if you hate it. And the reason why Dean was afraid of flying is something that you actually could believe if you just use your imagination, but not the reason why Sam is afraid of clowns. Well, that's just my opinion. Please tell me what you think.

TTH


End file.
